


Stay With Me

by AntRome7



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: Part 1 of Anger Of Tomorrow AuPerry doesn't like it when his Phineas is upset. It isn't long until he finds out why.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas And Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and The Walt Disney Company.

**Perry's P.O.V:**

"Phineas?" I asked as I entered my owner's room.

Phineas looked up at me with tears in his eyes which worried me even more. I climbed onto Phineas's bed and quickly understood why Phineas was saying that his bed was uncomfortable. I was pretty sure that a spring was poking out.

"Phin, what's wrong?" I asked.

Phineas wiped his eyes then his nose and grabbed my paw. I gave it a tight squeeze and waited for my owner to explain why he was upset.

"Agent T told me that Ferb and I was lucky to stay with you because if a agent is found out by his or her's family then the family's memories are erased and they don't remember anything about their pet. Then the pet is relocated." Phineas explained while more tears appeared in his eyes.

Anger and sadness were the only two feelings that I felt right now. I was angry at Terry for telling my boy that and sad that Phineas was thinking about that. Even after the other agents learned that I begged Major Monogram to let me keep Phineas and Ferb, some agents made sure it was their job to make my boys feel like outcasts.

"Perry, I miss our family." Phineas said.

My heart broke at Phineas's words. It had already been five months since Linda, Lawrence, and Candace died in a car accident. Major Monogram was the first person on the scene and pulled me and the boys out before the car burst into flames. Phineas didn't remember much from the accident but Ferb and I weren't as lucky as Phineas.

"Phineas look at me." I ordered.

Phineas did what I told him and he looked at me. I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him closer to me and I started to lay down.

"I'm going to stay with you Phin, I'm not going to be taken away from you." I reassured my owner and started to stroke his red hair.

"You're going to stay with me?" Phineas asked.

"Yes Phineas, I'm going to stay with you." I repeated what I said earlier to my six-year-old owner.

Phineas smiled and I watched Phineas rest his head on my chest and close his eyes. No more tears left Phineas's eyes and no more snot left my boy's nose.

"I like that idea, stay with me." Phineas told me.

"I'm going to stay with you kiddo, always." I said.

"Promise?" Phineas asked.

"I promise." I promised.

I continued to stroke Phineas's hair until I heard snoring escape my boy's mouth. I looked down to see Phineas was now asleep. I smiled and kissed Phineas's forehead and stared out the window until I closed my eyes and joined my boy in slumber.

_I'm going to stay with you, just as long as you stay with me._


End file.
